


Love Letter

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: Discord @Spooky#8802Entry for Yagami Yato November 2020 Fanfic EventBeing a teacher had been your dream for awhile now and you were excited to finally start your placement. At least, you were, until you found out he was who you were assigned to. It was hard to figure out if you were excited, angry, or heartbroken at the prospect of learning under Sugawara, but there was only one way to find out.TLDR; Suga is the best and shall live in our hearts forever + smut
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains female pronouns and reader with a vagina
> 
> Characters are post time skip

You knew you’d have to face the inevitable eventually. As soon as you received the name of the teacher you’d be working under, you knew. Initially you had tried to convince yourself that it was someone with the same name. Then again, how many people have the name Koushi Sugawara? What wishful thinking. It’s not like you two had left off on bad terms or anything, it was just bittersweet. What could you say? He was your first love and it hadn’t really worked out in your favour. He had rejected your advance back in high school, albeit politely, and you hadn’t really seen him since then. Now he was going to be your mentor. Great. After taking a deep breath, you walked inside. 

The school itself was modest; a quaint little establishment that seemed cozy with a warm atmosphere, spanning from kindergarten to grade five. The kindergarten students were kept at one end of the school and the farther you went down the halls, the higher the grades. The halls were clean and bright with a fresh smell in the air. Clearly the place was well looked after by the custodial staff. As you peered around, you noticed some motivational posters on the walls, most of which encouraged sharing and positive behaviours that would help develop teamwork skills. You smiled. As you continued to walk, you noticed that the students had cubbies to put their things in. They were little hollowed spaces in the wall lined with wood and hooks with name tags hung above them, indicating they had either been assigned or the students had chosen their spots at the beginning of the year. You looked back ahead and kept walking towards your destination. You were glad you came as early as you did. It was nice to be able to take in the surroundings and get a lay of the land before the halls became swamped with kids. Even though you had a tour when you were first assigned the placement, one walk through wasn’t enough to be able to know where things were. You weren’t too worried though. The faculty you had met on your first visit seemed welcoming and eager to assist you in figuring out the whole teaching thing. In any other circumstance, you would have been extremely excited to start placement at a school like this. However, while the walk around did help to calm your nerves a bit, your stomach knotted as you reached the door of the classroom you’d be spending the next few weeks in. This was it. With a shaking hand, you softly knocked and opened the door.

To your surprise no one was inside. You checked the room number and compared it to the one on the email. Yeah, you had it right. Someone’s belongings were already set up at the front desk, so you guessed that he was here. Just not in the room. This gave you a bit more time to brace yourself for what was about to happen and prepare for every possible scenario, but you honestly didn’t know if that made it better or worse. You picked a chair to the side of the room and set your things down. Maybe it would be better to get it over with. To rip it off like a bandage. You knew you were probably psyching yourself up for nothing; that he was going to be every bit as professional as you knew he would be. After all, it’s not like he was rude when he turned you down. There would probably be an initial moment of awkwardness but you’d move past it. In any case, you’d just have to face him. The moment you heard the door open, you jumped and snapped your head around to look at Sugawara. However, when you saw the principal standing in the doorway instead, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“Nervous?” he asked, chuckling at your reaction.

“A little bit,” you admitted, but not fully for the reasons he assumed.

“Don’t be, you’re paired with one of our most beloved teachers. In the short time he’s been here, he’s garnered quite a good reputation,” he stated confidently.

“So I’ve heard,” you said, trying to slow your heart rate, “I know I’ll be able to learn a lot from him.”

The principal nodded, smiling in an attempt to offer some reassurance. He inquired about where Sugawara was and you stated the room was empty when you arrived, after which he politely excused himself to try to locate him before class started. You weren’t lying when you said you’d be able to learn a lot from him. Out of all the things you had considered about today, you knew one thing for certain; Sugawara would be a great person to shadow. While you were still nervous, you were also a little relieved to have someone you were sure was going to take your learning in stride and give you plenty of opportunities to try out teaching to the fullest extent. Despite not having classes with him in school, him being a third year while you were in your first, you knew he was always a good student. He took his education seriously and wanted everyone around him to succeed as best as they could. At one point he was actually a peer tutor for you in math and helped you get a good grade. You followed his study habits and problem solving methods in future years and kept your grades high. This led you to becoming a peer tutor yourself in your third year. In fact, part of the reason you considered teaching could be attributed to Sugawara. While you had thought about it before, it was only after you got the satisfaction of helping others achieve academically that you really looked into it. You had wanted to tell him in person but never really got the chance. 

Sugawara would come back to Karasuno every once in a while to check in on the volleyball club to see how everyone was doing, but would never do so when you were around. The boys swore it was a coincidence but you had become a manager thanks to Yachi and Kiyoko’s persuasion, so there weren’t many days when you weren’t actually there. It seemed awfully convenient that he just so happened to show up on days where you had prior engagements you couldn’t reschedule. You tried not to take it to heart but if you were being honest with yourself, it stung a bit to think he could have been avoiding you. Did you put on too much of a spectacle with your confession and made it awkward? At the time, you wanted to do something heartfelt and, after much internal debate, settled on writing a love letter. Sure, you could admit it was a cliche, but it was a classic for a reason and you poured your heart into every word. 

You had handed the confession letter to him a few days before his graduation and insisted he read it on the spot. In hindsight, this probably wasn’t the best approach but you live and you learn, right? You smiled softly at the memory as you unpacked your notebook and supplies. He was so cute when he blushed, reading through your words as your heart raced. You could hear it beating in your ears as you watched him read and you could remember feeling like you were going to be sick when he finally finished it. The way he looked at you in that moment, with that gentle smile he was known for on his face, is something you’d always hold close to you. The thought made you a bit wistful and dejected, but it was picturesque in its own way. He had thanked you for the letter, saying that he admired your courage and creativity for coming out with your feelings in such a way. In the end he was flattered but had to reject your advances. He said school would have to come first and he wouldn’t have time for a relationship, but you knew it was only partially true. You had confessed and your feelings were not reciprocated. It was that simple. Well, at least you had thought. On the last day of school for that year you didn’t see Sugawara at all, but when you opened your locker, you found a surprise. 

The orange cloth stared back at you as you tried to process the fabric in your locker. You pulled out the material and held it up; a prominent “2” on the front. Sugawara had left you one of his Karasuno volleyball jerseys. It was his away uniform; you guessed he kept his home one for himself. If he didn’t like you, why did he leave this for you? Did someone find out what happened and do this as a sick prank? No. It had to have been him. He was the only one besides Yachi that knew your locker combination and Yachi was too sweet to pull something like this. You thought back and remembered giving the combination to him when he brought you your homework one time when you were sick. After that it had become a habit. He would bring you your missed work when you were sick and come to check on you to make sure you were taking care of yourself. It always brought a smile to your face whenever he would show up. In fact, it almost made you wish you’d get sick more often. During this time was probably when you first started developing feelings for him. Even your friends didn’t go to such lengths. You knew they cared about you… but Sugawara was on another level. He took an interest in your hobbies, encouraged you to succeed, and was one of the first ones to recommend asking you to join the volleyball club as a manager. In short, he was considerate and kind, genuinely valuing you as a person. So what did the jersey mean? You still sometimes asked yourself that question when you saw it sitting in your drawer. You wouldn’t ask him about it now, but you’re sure the question would nag at you throughout your time at the school. 

There was still a little bit of time left before school would start, so you looked around the room as you waited. The whiteboards had fresh markers stocked, the desks in the same orderly rows that you remembered from your youth, and there was a small projector in the corner of the room. While it was already partway through the school year, Sugawara still kept his classroom neat and organized. Everything seemed to be in a place and labelled for easy access. You almost didn’t want to touch anything for fear of upsetting the delicate balance of the system he had created. You walked over to the back of the room to look at some of those usually ignored posters. Was it mandated somewhere that they had to be in every classroom? These ones seemed to be about striving to do your best and to treat others the way you’d like to be treated. You chuckled.

“That’s just like you,” you said softly.

“What’s just like me?”

You spun around and saw Sugawara walking to his desk. He smiled that same gentle smile and it felt like the world slowed to a crawl. He was here. In front of you. Your eyes were fixed on him as he put two mugs down on his desk. It seems he only got more handsome with time apart. His grey hair was as it was when you left him and he was still around the same height, but his face had matured a bit. The soft lines of his face had become a bit sharper. Overall he still had an approachable, soft appearance but he looked more refined. More perfected. Your stomach was filled with butterflies as if an alarm was set for the moment you saw him. While you had moved past the whole thing and even dated a bit since then, a part of you always held onto the idea of Sugawara. So it came as no surprise that you felt a resurgence of those high school feelings. 

“Hi, y/n, nice to see you again,” he started, “I brought you a cup of tea, I hope that’s okay. You still like tea, right?”

“Yes, thank you, that’s very sweet of you.”

You walked over to the desk as Sugawara pulled up a chair for you. You spent the first few minutes going over how you both had been, not getting into too much detail about anything specific. Overall he had been doing well; he’d been working at the school for a couple years and loved every second of it. You told him you had taken a year off to travel around before settling back into college to earn your teaching credentials. You discussed the trips you had taken and showed him some photos from various places. He was in awe. He was excited for you and you could tell he still held a genuine interest in your activities. The more you talked to him, the more the anxiety about the situation started to fade. With that being said, you still felt a pang in your chest as you watched him scroll through the photos. You couldn’t help but think about what it would have been like if he had been on those trips with you. If he could have been by your side or at least there for you to tell him stories over video calls as the adventures unfolded. When he was done, he looked back up at you. You felt your face get a little warm under his gaze. Sugawara just smiled and the topic turned back to business. If he knew you were staring at him, he didn’t let on. He discussed how the class was structured and how today you could sit in and shadow for the first few days. While he was a firm believer in learning by hands-on experience, he felt it would be best for you to observe to get a feel for the schedule and class atmosphere. Since he had already been with this class for a few months, it would be easier for you to step in after they had gotten to know you a bit. His logic made sense and you agreed.

When the bell rang and the students filed in, you got a little nervous again. You were mostly excited to start but what if the kids didn’t like you? What if you messed up on the first day? As if he read your thoughts, Sugawara placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“You’re going to do well, trust me. They’re going to love you.”

You hesitated, but nodded. When the students were seated and ready for class, Sugawara initiated your introduction. As you stood at the front of the room, the class greeted you and asked a few standard questions that little kids typically do. How old you were, if you were married, and a few commented on the fact that they thought you were pretty. You giggled at their childhood innocence and thanked them for the compliment, saying you thought they would all grow up to be very beautiful and handsome one day. You took your seat off to the side and took notes on how Sugawara taught. He maintained his softer nature while still retaining control of the class. He had several different calls to get the class’ attention and would incorporate class participation and interaction wherever he could. You were stunned at the way he managed to get through material so quickly and thoroughly without having too many disruptions. You could tell why his students loved him. He treated them like people. While, yes, they were still children, he let them make decisions and remain as autonomous in their learning as he could. Sugawara would let the class vote on lesson topics if applicable and tried to cater to as many learning styles as he could so that no one would get left behind on a topic. He exceeded all your expectations as a teacher and your thoughts from this morning faded away as you studied his teaching style intently. 

Sugawara spent lunch in the staff room while you worked on mock lesson plans in preparation for the real deal. The afternoon followed roughly the same way as the morning had. The kids had music class, so there was a free period where you sat quietly grading a test from the week prior with Sugawara in the classroom. You two didn’t talk too much but there was an occasional quip about a child’s funny answer or an anecdote about a story from the class before you arrived. By the time the day was finished, you felt you had a pretty good handle on things. You offered to stay late and help Sugawara with any clean up, planning, or grading, but he said he could manage. In the end, you left on time and thought about the day until you made it home and got into bed. The class was adorable and it warmed your heart to be able to teach them in the future. They had already expressed an interest in you as Sugawara had predicted and you smiled at the thought. That smile dimmed slightly when you recalled your interactions with Sugawara, though. Nothing bad had happened but nothing good had happened either. Everything remained pretty neutral. Pretty stagnant. While he was civil and welcoming to you, there was an air of discomfort around him. He felt stiff. Like he wanted to keep his distance. It was a weird cross between trying to stay away and trying to be a good mentor. You didn’t know how to feel about it. On one hand it wasn’t nearly as awkward as you thought it would be, but on the other it wasn’t exactly the loving embrace your heart deep down was hoping for. It was as if nothing had changed. 

You stared at the ceiling as thoughts of Sugawara ran through your head. You could already tell it was going to be a confusing few weeks if things kept up like this. Despite knowing that, you still put his jersey on as you went to sleep. It was comfortable, so you justified wearing it as a pyjama shirt a few years ago, but you weren’t doing yourself any favours with that choice given your headspace. Eventually you found a comfortable position and drifted in and out of sleep. At one point you reached a hand across to the other side of the bed and fisted the sheets.

“Goodnight… Suga. See you tomorrow,” you said quietly to your room as your eyes closed for the last time that night. All you could do was hope that things would get easier in some way or another. 

The rest of the week went by without much incident. One child had a pretty bad nosebleed and a pair of girls fought consistently over who got to play at recess with a certain boy who hid from them the whole time. You had to shield him at one point and he gave you a ‘pretty cool rock’ in return for your services. In terms of teaching, you felt confident enough to teach a few simple lessons and helped Sugawara plan larger lessons in the down time. He already had things mostly prepared but asked for your opinions on ways to improve them or if there were aspects he may have overlooked. The second day he still remained a little distant but quickly started opening up. He started inviting you to have lunch with him and didn’t mind if you stayed a little after class to help him finish up. He still made you go home before he did, but it was all progress. 

Things felt a lot more normal and you were happy with the way the circumstances had played out. While you occasionally got the bubble of romantically inclined feelings, you were happy to have your friend back. You forgot how much you missed him. How much you had missed this. It was hard to imagine going back to a time when you didn’t have him around and you sincerely hoped you wouldn’t have to. As you were packing up the last of your belongings and work for the weekend, Sugawara stopped you.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Yes? Did you need me to help you with something?”

“I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight.” You stared at him as if you misheard and he continued. “Well, I mean, you just finished your first week of classes here and I figured we could go celebrate. That is, if you’re up for it.”

You stood there, dumbfounded. You nodded your head and agreed, saying it sounded good and his face lit up. 

“Great! You can drop your stuff off at home first and I’ll come by to get you at six. What’s your address?” 

You told him and he took off to the staff room, saying he had some things to finish up but that he’d see you later tonight, leaving you alone in the empty classroom. Slowly you got your things together and made your way out of the building. The situation didn’t quite hit you until you got home. What had just happened? Was this supposed to be a date? Was this supposed to be a supportive coworker outing? The amount of variables made your head spin and you started to feel like you did on your first day. You slumped down next to your closed front door. Why did you agree? Well, that was a stupid question. You agreed because you wanted to go. You wanted to be friends with him again and have that relationship back at the very least. Part of you also wanted to go on the off chance this was in fact a date. Wait. This was also going to be the first time Sugawara was going to see you outside of work since high school. You needed to make a good impression. Regardless if this was a date or a friendly outing, you were going to look good. Devastatingly good. You needed him to either admit that it was a date or make him wish to god it was. There was something in you that smiled at the thought of being petty enough to make him drool after you. A real ‘ha, you had your chance’ type of movie moment. 

You snapped back to your feet and sprinted to the shower. By the time you had gotten home with the traffic it was already four o’clock. Two hours left. You blasted some get ready music, had a quick snack, and ran back to your room. The clock ticked away as you dried your hair and you scrambled to put on the makeup look that made you feel the most confident. You had to be confident. You had to show him what he missed out on. Make him regret turning you down. Now. Time to pick an outfit. You rifled through your closet as quickly as you could, picking out a little black peplum top and some jeans. Nothing too fancy but something that would still be eye catching enough. By the time you had finished the final touches on your master plan and took time for dance breaks, it was almost time for him to show up. You couldn’t help but pace around your house, waiting for the knock at the door. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe you should take a rain check and feel out the situation a bit more. Fuck! You really had to stop second guessing everything. He asked you for drinks. That means he wanted to hang out with you. Whatever the context may be, he wanted this. You wanted this. A knock at your door brought your mind out of the mental whirlpool it was getting sucked into. It took you a minute to register that the door wasn’t going to open itself and you had to, in fact, go over to answer it.

“Hey th— wow,” Sugawara stopped short.

You tried to hide your flustered feelings as he looked you up and down.

“Hey Suga, I’m ready,” you finalized as you locked your door. He looked like he was about to say something but you cut him off. “So where are we headed?”

He told you it was a little place he’d gone to a few times and it was within walking distance; maybe about fifteen minutes away. You nodded and set off towards your destination. The walk there was short and peppered with more talk about your trips. Now that you had more time, you told him more in depth about your favourite spot. It was a little breakfast place that the locals went to; nothing fancy or on a tourist website. The kind of place you just had to know about. You hoped you could go back there someday and be able to try everything on the menu. You looked over at him and Sugawara smiled at you. The way he looked at you gave you butterflies; like you were the most interesting thing in the world to him. It felt nice but pressuring at the same time. It didn’t last too long though because soon Sugawara had pointed out that you two had arrived out front of the bar.

When you entered and got a table for two, the drinks started flowing. You both didn’t have the intention of getting completely trashed, just enough to loosen up a bit. The lights were dim and the bar was intimate. There were enough people that it would be considered busy but there was still breathing room. A few times you had thought about going in here to check it out but never actually did. Either you were busy and tried to note it for later or weren’t feeling up to it. While the conversation started slow, it eventually shifted from impersonal small talk to work. It seemed like a safe enough place to start since you both had the job in common. He was excited that you decided to become a teacher and you noted that you were impressed that he got a job in such a nice school. Sugawara claimed it was a bit of luck that he got in since there were so many qualified applicants.

“You’re just being modest. I’m sure the others were good too but you obviously got the job since you’re good at what you do. You clearly have a passion for teaching with the way you talk about it and they would have been stupid not to hire you.” You took a sip of your drink.

“Oh, you think so?” He laughed, a slight pink tint on his cheeks as he stared down at his glass. “Hey, um, the kids were right, you know.”

You looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re really pretty.” It came out so soft that you barely heard it. He didn’t even look up at you as he said it, taking a sip of his drink. All you could do was blink at him as your cheeks grew hot. Sugawara glanced at you, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sorry if I overstepped,” he said sheepishly as he looked away again. “I’ve just thought you’ve always been pretty. Look at you,” he said, gesturing up and down at you, “you’re as gorgeous as ever. Whoever you’re with is a lucky person.”

Your face was on fire, “I actually don’t have anyone at the moment.”

“Really?” he sounded genuinely surprised. “I find that hard to believe. Well, the world doesn’t know what they’re missing.” He smiled at you as you sat in silence, listening to him speak so highly of you. “I shouldn’t complain though,” he continued, “more for me, right?” He laughed and even in the dim lighting, you could tell his cheeks were getting red. 

You found out a little bit later that Sugawara was also single. He had one relationship that lasted about a year in school but ultimately they wanted different things out of life, so it didn’t work out. You felt a bit bad that he went through a breakup but part of you was a little angered. The whole reason he claimed to say no back then was because school would make it difficult and he had to focus on that. Yet here he is, claiming to have made a relationship work out for a year while in school. You didn’t want to feel jealous but you couldn’t stop yourself. As the night progressed and you both got more tipsy, signals got muddier. He ended up moving his chair closer to you so that he wouldn’t have to shout over the music and people. As the night went on, that also meant he would lean in your ear to talk to you at times. His hand moved to your thigh at one point and you shuddered. At no point did he make an attempt to move it further or make the touch sexual, but it made your body burn. His hand merely sat on top of your leg as he talked. It was a simple action but it seemed almost possessive in a way. Like he wanted others to know that he was who you were here with. Sugawara ended up paying for everything even though you insisted you could manage your tab and offered to take you back home. You refused since it was probably an inconvenience for him to go out of his way but he insisted. He claimed he wouldn’t feel right about letting you go home by yourself this late at night, especially since you were tipsy. 

The walk home was relatively done in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, though. Just… quiet. The street lights glowed a soft yellow and the sound of rubber on asphalt filled your ears. Your hands brushed against each other often but neither of you made a move to grab hold. At one point you tried to sneak a glance at Sugawara and ended up stumbling over your feet. You managed to catch yourself before you fell, but after that, Sugawara kept an arm around you for stability. It felt right. It felt natural. Hanging off his arm made you want to curl into him more, and since you had a bit of liquid courage in you, you did. You felt him tense initially, thinking you were going to fall again, but he quickly relaxed when he realized what you were doing. His arm around you tightened and you wished the walk could have lasted longer.

He walked you to your door and you both stopped, looking at each other. You both started giggling at the quiet and ended up having to hold onto each other to stay up. You sheepishly asked if he wanted to come in for a bit since you hadn’t seen him in so long and he smiled.

“I’d like that,” he said, getting a bit closer to you.

While he accepted your invitation, neither of you made a move to go for the door. Both of you just kept leaning in slowly. Sugawara glanced down at your lips as you peered at him through half-lidded eyes. This was it. You had forgotten all about the anxiety of the week, his past relationship, everything. It was just you and him. Just before your lips could touch you heard Sugawara sigh. When you felt the air shift around you, you opened your eyes. He stood a bit away from you, looking torn. You stared in confusion as he quietly said he should probably get going and wished you goodnight. He made his way off your doorstep and headed towards the street.

It took you a minute to register what was happening but once you did, you huffed out a laugh in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

Sugawara turned back to look at you and you stopped him before he said anything. You had enough of these stupid games. “I know you never liked me in that way but this is cruel.”

“I never said I—”

“You’re giving me so many mixed signals and it isn’t fair. You can’t have things both ways. I get if I’m not your type or if you just want to stay friends. Hell, I’d get it if you didn’t even want to be friends, but this is bullshit, Sugawara, and you know it.”

He stood there in silence, looking for the right words to say. After coming up with nothing your voice raised higher. “What? Nothing to say for yourself? You can’t even come up with a lie or some-”

“Would you stop it?” he snapped. “Do you think I like this any more than you do?” He strode towards you until he got close enough to your face that you could feel his breath. “Don’t you get it? I’ve loved you for years.”

“Then why did you say no?” you spat back. You were far too confused and angry and the alcohol did not help keep your mouth shut. “Why did you only come around when I wasn’t there?”

“I couldn’t get you out of my head,” he said firmly, “I wanted to but I couldn’t. You were still in your first year. You had so much time left of high school and I didn’t want to take opportunities away from you. I didn’t want you to be so wrapped up with me that I took away the experience for you. Maybe I went about it the wrong way, but it didn’t seem fair to you. I should have been more upfront from the beginning but I was scared, alright?”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. If you hadn’t heard him say it directly, you don’t think you would have believed it. Both of you stood quiet for a moment, taking in what was just said. The air felt thick and your knees weak.

“And?” you started softly. “How do you feel now?”

Sugawara paused, looking at the ground. “I still think I love you. It’s hard to say but something is definitely still there.” He looked up at you. “I’m sorry. I should have told you this. Should have reached out to explain but I—” he was cut off by you grabbing his face and kissing his lips. 

At first you could feel him tense but it didn’t take long for him to start kissing you back. Your back hit the door with a soft thud as he pressed you into it. One of your hands made its way around the back of Sugawara’s neck while the other reached into your pocket to get your keys. It was hard to figure out which one was the right key now that you were distracted but you felt around for which one was slightly bent and managed to pick it out of the group. When you pulled away for air, you opened the door and dragged Sugawara inside by his arm. After locking the door, you grabbed his collar and pulled him close to you. The kiss was already messy and desperate; your tongues colliding and teeth clashing. He pushed his body into yours, grinding into you as he kissed you. Sugawara moved his kisses down your jaw and down to your collarbone. He nipped at it and bit down; not enough to sink in too far, but enough that you felt his teeth against your skin. When you let out a whimper you felt him smile against you. Sugawara moved his hands to undo your jeans, slowing enough to give you time to back out. But you didn’t. You didn’t want to. Once they were undone, he let one of his hands enter the waistband of your underwear as he caressed you with the other. He licked up the side of your neck and you shivered, his warm breath against your ear as a finger entered you.

“I think you want me as badly as I want you. Look, my pretty baby’s so wet for me.” 

His finger kept moving in and out of you at an agonizing pace. Your hips squirmed against him, trying to get him to move faster but he pinned them down with his other hand. Since you couldn’t do that, you thought you should beat him at his own game. You bent your face down to his neck so you could kiss and lick to the base of it. Once you found a spot that gave you the reaction you were hoping for, you started sucking. Sugawara let out a moan and added another finger to you, moving faster than before. Reaching down you cupped his bulge through his pants and started to rub him. You could feel his breath against your skin as you touched him, both of you feeling too hot for the amount of clothes you still had on. It started with you unbuttoning his shirt only to throw it on the floor. After his torso was bare, he took his fingers out of you and licked them clean, not breaking eye contact. It was hard to say whether it had made you more embarrassed or more turned on. Probably a bit of both. He stripped you of your shirt and pants, leaving you in just your underwear and he stopped. Sugawara admired your body and it felt a little odd, like you were under scrutiny even though his expression said he loved every inch of you. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you want it. Show me how you touch yourself.” 

You shivered. It was such a bold request and the fact that he said it in such a gentle tone made you feel modest. You looked away from him and he brought your face back towards his.

“If you’re feeling a little shy about it, how about I go first then, okay?”

After he got confirmation from you, Sugawara unzipped his pants and removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare in front of you. He was gorgeous. Toned but slim; his thighs in particular still looked like he played volleyball when he wasn’t teaching. He brought a hand down to stroke his already hard cock, watching your reaction. You couldn’t help but stare. His lip was sucked between his teeth as he pumped, watching you with half lidded eyes. Breathtaking. That was the only fitting word you could think of. He leaned an arm against the wall behind you, still stroking himself as he leaned to kiss you. Since he wasn’t watching anymore, you decided to test the waters a bit. Your hand moved down so you could finger yourself. He figured out fairly quickly what you were doing when you started moaning against his mouth.

“Do you want more?” He asked you, his voice a little more raspy, trying to hold back his sounds. You nodded but he just laughed. “You have to say it.”

“Yes, I want more. Please Koushi, I want to fuck you.”

He gave you a few quick kisses before he bent down to riffle through his pants pockets. He stood back up, a little foil packet in his hand. As he put on the condom you laughed, asking him how he was so sure he was going to get lucky. He just gave you a grin.

“Never hurts to be prepared.”

He stood in front of you as you spread your legs apart. He grabbed under one of your thighs to hoist your leg up a bit and let you balance before lining up with you. Slowly he pushed into your pussy and your mouth opened in a silent scream. He made you feel so full as he pushed into you, only stopping when he was in as far as he could go. When you started trying to buck your hips against his, he pulled out almost all the way, only to ease back into you. Sugawara was starting slow and you didn’t know if it was because he wanted to savour the moment or if he wanted you to beg him to go faster.

“Koushi—” you whined. He immediately picked up the pace, moaning out your name as he fucked you. He bit down into your shoulder again as he pounded into you to stop himself from making so much noise. To have some semblance of control over his body. You could tell based on how he tried to slow down that it was the former. He wanted to enjoy this time with you and make it last as long as possible.

“Koushi, it’s okay. I want you to fuck me. I want you to feel good and make me feel good. Please.”

“I’m sorry… fuck. I’ve just wanted this for so long and you feel so good. I—fuck. I can’t stop myself.” He moaned as he picked up the pace, thrusting into you faster and harder. 

You were glad you lived alone because you surely would have woken up everyone with your moans. He lifted your leg a little higher to get a better angle and looked at you through half lidded eyes. No matter how many times you looked away or closed your eyes, you could feel his gaze. He wanted to watch you come undone in front of him. He wanted to watch you cum on his cock and have you scream his name. 

“Come on baby, touch yourself for me. I want to see the way you touch yourself when you think of me.”

You whimpered but obeyed, hand going to your clit to rub it. Your legs felt weak again and your body shook from the new sensation. Sugawara looked down, watching you rub yourself as he fucked you, mouth slack jawed. He studied every reaction and every noise you made, wanting to make mental note of it for later. 

“You’re doing so well baby. You’re so sexy and take me so well. Such a good girl for me,” he purred and you shivered. Your response didn’t go unnoticed and Sugawara grinned. “You like being a good girl for me, don’t you?”

You nodded and he got close to your ear. “Then tell me how much you like it, baby.”

“I—” You moaned as he hit your g-spot, slowly rolling his hips so his cock would hit it every time. “I like being your good girl, Koushi.” As soon as you said his name his head fell back and he picked up the pace, maintaining the same angle. You were getting close as you felt that familiar burn of pleasure building. 

“Come on baby, say it again. Say my name, please.”

And you did. You said his name over and over again as if it was the only word you knew how to say. The way he praised everything you did and instructed you on what to do and say really had an effect on you. You felt so loved and safe but it was also really hot how he took control. A couple more thrusts from Sugawara had you cumming. Hard. Your body spasmed and you let yourself feel everything, letting go of all possible control. He kept hitting your g-spot to the point where you squirted on his cock and your fingers. His eyes went wide as he felt a new wetness on him and he looked down to watch you. 

“That’s it baby, keep rubbing your clit for me. Make yourself feel good. So good for me.”

He looked back up at your face and whispered encouragement to you, telling you how sexy you were and how good you looked cumming for him. With all of your clenching and sounds, you had Sugawara following close behind you, cumming into you as his hips became frantic. He finally stilled inside you and you both stared at each other, feeling the aftermath of your orgasms. Sugawara leaned his forehead down to touch yours and laughed weakly. You stayed like that for a moment, taking in the silence save for your heavy breathing. Your hands wrapped around him and you held him close to you, drinking in his presence. After you both caught your breath, he pulled out of you, steadying you as you got both feet back on the ground. He made sure you could lean against your wall as he took the condom off and went off to the kitchen that was visible from your spot in the hallway in search of a garbage can. When he returned shortly after he asked which room your bedroom was in and you told him. You didn’t think you really needed help to get there but he kept his arm around you until he sat you on the bed. Sugawara got both your clothes from downstairs and brought them to your room before getting under the covers with you.

“Are you okay? Did you have fun?” He asked, looked at you intently. You nodded your head and he smiled. “Good, I’m glad. I did too.”

You don’t exactly know when you fell asleep. Last you remember was curling up on Sugawara’s chest and asking him to stay with you. When you woke up, Sugawara still had his arm draped around you. He was playing with your hair, twirling it between his fingers and smoothing it down again. Groggily, you looked up at him and he smiled. That gentle smile you loved except it felt warmer and brighter. Your heart skipped a beat. 

“Were you waiting for me to wake up?” you asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Well you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he leaned down and kissed the top of your head, “you’re cute when you sleep.”

You lightly smacked his arm, barely any power behind it, and he chuckled. “Come on,” he said nudging you, “we should get something to eat.”

You sat up and stretched, moving towards your drawer. After all, you were both still naked and would probably want to put on some clothes. You grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt you had for Sugawara and a pair of shorts for yourself. When you put on your shirt, you didn’t even realize what you picked until you noticed Sugawara staring. You looked down, wondering if you had a hole or something; you had absentmindedly pulled out his jersey. 

“You kept it? After all this time?”

“Well… yeah, it was comfortable and brought back good memories. Not just of you, but Karasuno in general.” You didn’t know if that made you sound creepy or sweet, but based on how his eyes lit up, you guessed the latter.

Sugawara wrapped his arms around you and started laughing to himself. You asked him what was so funny as you snuggled into his shoulder. When he let you go, he went over to his clothes from last night and grabbed a folded piece of paper from one of the pockets. He looked at it once and finally handed it to you. After opening it, you found that it was a handwritten note with some of the neatest writing you had ever seen. You looked up at him and he blushed.

“Well, you’re not the only one who kept things from high school. I still have the letter you wrote me.” Your face burned and he chuckled. “Every now and then I take it out and read it over. I wrote a lot of replies, especially right before I graduated, but never had the courage to give them to you. Nothing seemed right and I couldn’t find the words, so I settled for the jersey. Though, that might have caused you more confusion in the long run, so sorry about that.”

You looked back down at the letter and he continued, “I guess since I knew I was going to go out with you yesterday I wrote a response again… It’s probably not the greatest but I wanted to at least try.”

As you read the note you could feel tears pricking at your eyes. It looked nice but was filled with a lot of cheesy lines. If you were being fair, yours was probably worse considering you had written it back in high school when people thought vampire romances were deep. He complimented your worth ethic, your appearance, and how you talked about the world. It talked about how he wanted nothing more than to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you by his side. The letter was an outpouring of support and by the time you were done you had tears streaming down your face. Sugawara came over to you, a hand to your cheek as he wiped your tears away with his thumb. You apologized to him about yesterday, how you were so angry and confused and that you took it out on him. Now that you two had talked about it, his reasoning made sense. It was better that things had happened this way and that you two had some time apart. If you had dated him from the get go, neither of you would have developed into the people you are today. It wasn’t the right time. But now?

“So? How about it? Do you accept my feelings?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
